Dragonball CW: Civil War
by GogetaDP
Summary: The Saiyan Empire has been split into two factions, each led by either Kakkorot or Vegeta. After the death of his parents, a young saiyan sets out on a quest to end the war between the Saiyans. The question is... Can he do it?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Selary: The Legendary Super Saiyan. Only one appears every thousand years, making Selary the most powerful Saiyan in existence. However, despite Selary's immense strength it was found he was remarkably childlike. A trait rare in saiyans, although occasionally occurring. The saiyans of the time found this weakness and worked frivolously to exploit it. At this time, the Tsufuru were still more powerful than the saiyans on planet Plant, and the situation was growing dire. Able bodied saiyan men, the core of the Saiyan Empire, died by the dozen every day to the Tsufuru's advanced weaponry. So the saiyan elders decided it was in their best interests to use this Legendary Super Saiyan to fight against their enemies. Alone, he wouldn't stand a chance. He was strong to be sure, but a fighting force large enough would be able to defeat him. So instead of sending Selary by himself to fight the Tsufuru, they instead decided to breed him. 

Selary quickly became an item amongst saiyan women, and over the course of his lifetime (twenty-three years) he was assumed to have fathered over seven hundred children. These children weren't born with the natural Super Saiyan ability as Selary was; instead they had to be trained to attain it. The Tsufuru saw this situation developing and decided to put it to a halt. They launched a massive attack force targeted to attack Selary. The battle lasted for hours, and it pitted nearly three dozen saiyan warriors against over three hundred Tsufuru tanks, planes and foot soldiers. In the end seventeen Tsufuru men remained, leaving all of the bodyguards, and Selary, dead or dying. However, within ten years of his death over 150 Super Saiyan warriors massed an attack against the neighboring population. The battle ended within six months, with the saiyans emerging victorious. 

Throughout the centuries the Super Saiyan trait has not been lost among saiyans, although some don't possess the gene at all. A new caste system emerged with the new Super Saiyan addition. As always, a saiyan was branded with his rank when he was born, by gauging his power level. There were five levels of Saiyan: 3rd Class Warrior, 2nd Class Warrior, 1st Class Warrior were the most common. However an additional two remained: *Giji Saiyan and Super Saiyan. Giji Saiyan was the more common of the two, as it occurred when a Super Saiyan and regular saiyan had offspring together. Super Saiyans on the other hand were extremely rare. Both parents had to have the Super Saiyan gene, which happened less and less frequently as time went on.

A thousand years after the defeat of the Tsufuru the Saiyan Empire thrived. Fifty years before now a tyrant by the name of King Kold attempted to subdue the saiyans, only to have him and his two sons defeated by the current King Vegeta. Despite having immense power, the saiyans had never found a way to leave their own planet. After the defeat of the Kolds, the entire Saiyan Empire came under control of all territory once belonging to their adversaries. While this was a great jump forward for all saiyans, it created a civil war many years down the road. A new saiyan was born called Kakkorot, who showcased the ability to transform early in his life, and because of this was called back from his mission to earth. During the time he would have spent there, he stayed on Planet Vegeta, tutoring with King Vegeta's son, Prince Vegeta. Despite objections by the young prince, the two trained together well into their teenage years. 

Unforeseen by anyone in the entire empire, Kakkorot had been slowly amassing supporters as the years went by. By the time he was twenty two he decided it was time to strike and led a vicious assault team against the King Vegeta, carefully planned to occur while the prince was away. Both sides seemed evenly matched, however, the King had become slack in his old age and was noticeably weaker than his son's counterpart. In the end Kakkorot secured his faction's victory, but not in time to prepare for an assault by Prince Vegeta. They battled for several months before Kakkorot and his followers were driven off Planet Vegeta into deep space. This was not the end of them, however, and even now they continue to make war with the Saiyan Empire, attempting to gain control of it.


	2. It Begins

I

I was devastated. At age sixteen I still hadn't been able to unleash my super saiyan powers, despite most of my friends having unlocked theirs years earlier. Now, according to the wishes of my parents, I was on my way to the nearest training facility, aka, torture camp. I'd read about them in some old magazines my parents kept. Back twenty five years ago or so there was some big scandal about how most of the top academies were being run, but not long after the articles were published the writers disappeared, and the magazines issued a public apology to each of the schools. I had never really thought much about it until a couple days ago when my parents told me that they were shipping me off to one. According to them I was a disgrace to the family line, not having ascended yet. 

Which never really bothered me much. They want me to enter the Royal Guard and help protect King Vegeta against the rebels, but I never really saw that for me. Unlike most of the rest of my species I hadn't ever really felt a need to fight. Sure, I enjoy it, but I'd never been as cold about it as most of my friends. But I don't think they'd let me in anyway. In order to get into the Royal Guard you have to either be a Super Saiyan or Giji Saiyan. Otherwise you're just a regular footsoldier. Which wouldn't be so bad, I guess. A footsoldier doesn't really have to worry about making too many decisions, just to do what they're told. Of course, I don't think that'd really suite me either.

I'm just a tough cookie I guess.

I'd never really showed any special progress either as far as my powers went. I was an average 1st Class teen, my power level no higher than 5,000 at max. Which, of course, never made my parents very happy. My dad reports directly to King Vegeta's personal bodyguards, so I guess it's kind of embarrassing for him to have to go to work with them knowing I still haven't transformed. I can understand how he'd be mad about it. But lately he's been a little more tense than usual. He's been staying at work later and later the past week or so, which makes me think something's up. Sometimes I'd wonder if he was getting worked up about the war, but I hadn't heard anything about it coming this way so far. Which I don't think they'd let us civilians know about anyway… Panic could set in, after all. Anyway, I'm probably just being paranoid anyway. No point in worrying about it, my dad would have told me if anything was up.

I looked around myself, checking out the other passengers on the transport. Most seemed to be between fourteen and eighteen, putting me right in the middle. Most were quiet and stern, they probably knew they weren't in for a joy ride too. But a few seats back from me I saw a couple of other teens, probably fourteen, talking excitedly about the next few weeks. Should have figured there'd be a few dense ones in the bundle.

Outside I watched as the stars zoomed past while we made our way to Vegeta 7. The first few minutes were kind of fun, but you get bored of watching the same thing over and over quick. So I was stuck watching those two little punks behind me giggle and whisper at whatever two little punks giggle and whisper at. A tall man in armor was walking up and down the aisles checking on each of the passengers. It made me sort of nervous. This guy was probably an employee at the training station, but he didn't wear any sort of identification. He had long spiky black hair trailing at least to his mid back, along with a red band strapped across his arm. He was sort of tall, probably about six and a half feet. A green scouter propped up on a long face gazed out at the people in the aisles, reminding me briefly of someone. I could remember seeing his picture at one point, but his name escaped me. It was just on the tip of my tongue when the first explosion rattled our small vessel.


End file.
